


An eternity of feelings

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2am brainrot, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Huening Kai, a sprinkle of angst, beomgyu just won't leave hueningkai alone, beomkai are just so soft, they get insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: Beomgyu heard Huening Kai wouldn't be able to go home this Christmas while the rest of the boys had already booked their tickets back home. There was no way he'd leave his baby alone in the dorms like that.orwhere Beomgyu has a special bond with Kai no one else would understand the depth of.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	An eternity of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> wecome to my 2am beomkai brainrot which was only supposed to be 700 words but here we are. i hope you enjoy

"Boys, have you all packed already?" The leader entered the living room of their dorm with a suitcase following him and plopped down on the couch, crossing his legs comfortably.

The older of the two maknaes was already at the table eating cereal just a few moments before his ride back home; his bags were kept beside the couch prepared before anyone else. "Wow, Taehyunie, how did you manage to finish packing in one day?" 

"I'm just more organised than you, hyung." he deadpanned, finally swallowing down the last of the cereal and placing it in the sink. "My cousins are going to visit me this time around, so I'm plenty more excited. Went shopping and all!" he flashes a bright smile showcasing his pearly teeth.

"Good for you. Noona was going to introduce her boyfriend to our parents. Something about  _ 'all members of the family must be present at this important occasion' _ and stuff." he said with air quotes, "They're just gonna be all clingy and gross with each other. I really wish I could stay back, though. Kai is going to be alone-".

"Who's gonna be alone?" A groggy voice came from the entrance to the room. Fluffy dark hair sticking out from sleep, he sat down beside Soobin and laid his head down on his lap. Soobin tried smacking his face away but was only rewarded with double the smacks making him frown in annoyance.

The blonde boy sat himself on the coffee table, "Kai. All his relatives are overseas right now. He can't visit or stay at anyone's." He said voice slightly over a whisper and a tinge bit sad that his best friend was going to be alone.

The sleepy boy's head perked up at that and lifted himself off of Soobin- who let out a sigh of relief saying ' _ your head is too full of yourself it's gotten heavy' - _ now fully awake, ignored the elder's complaints.

"Why didn't he say so earlier?" He mumbled under his breath, concern overtaking him. He couldn't leave the little boy alone– they all knew how much he loved Christmas and to just leave him by himself would be a very foul thing to do while they enjoyed the holidays with their own families.

Knowing Kai, he would probably refuse to let any of the members give up on their holidays for him; he was stubborn like that. But his hyungs knew how to handle him too. 

Over the time they spent together, Beomgyu had developed a soft spot for the little boy whom he proclaimed to have brought up since he was a child- and it was true. The boy had grown both in height and mentality before their very own eyes. Nevertheless, for them he would always be the little boy who walked into the bighit office all awkward and shy but with big dreams.

Beomgyu could never leave his Kai alone like that. 

_

  
  


As expected, the maknae's immediate response was to refuse to let Beomgyu delay his plans. "You can't waste your time with your family because of me hyung!" 

Beomgyu just held up a hand to silence him, "I can and I will. Who's gonna take care of you when we are all gone?" He dialled his hyung's number asking him to pick him up the next day instead; it took a little bribing of course but who cares about that lunch when it comes to his precious little boy?

Kai looked ready to protest and snatch his phone to end the call but the shorter boy was sneaky despite his height. He had already ended the call before the other could take it away from him. “You might be taller but I am still more experienced than you, little boy.”

The others felt relieved when Beomgyu said he’d take care of Kai in their absence letting them enjoy with their families in peace with a promise of facetime on the day of christmas. “You better not make Hyuka cry or I won’t hesitate to strangle you.” Soobin threatened just as he stepped inside the bus, giving him a playful but still a glare. 

“Have some faith in me, hyung.”

“Says the boy who never fails to take revenge on me.” He rolled his eyes once he safely tucked his suitcase under his seat. 

“Hyung~” he whined, shaking his shoulders, “it’s Hueningie we’re talking about, not you. Of course, I’d take care of him!”

“Fine, fine.”

“Don’t forget to text me once you reach home,”

“Okay, brat.”

  
  


_ No one can compete with Kai in stubbornness other than Beomgyu.  _ They snickered and teased the boy who was whipped for the maknae. But they also knew how much he meant to him regardless of his admiration. 

-

_ The sound of sniffles came from inside the bedroom.  _

_ It was a Saturday night and all the boys except one were sharing from a bucket of choco chip ice-cream for a long night since they had become extra busy after being put into the debut team. Beomgyu refused to eat it with them that day. It was surprising considering the fact that it was him who loved chocolate the most. _

_ ‘I might catch a cold, the weather is cold enough already. I’ll pass, you guys enjoy,’ is what he said before locking himself in their shared bedroom. Maybe he was tired or so they assumed until the sounds of sobs penetrated through the thin walls. Frowns grew on their faces when they realised that it wasn’t the case.  _

_ Abruptly dropping his spoon on the counter, the leader decided to try to talk to the boy. “Beomgyu-ah, it’s hyung. Are you okay?” _

_ After a few seconds a reply came, “I’m fine… I just feel exhausted.” _

_ His tone wasn’t convincing. As if he was suppressing his emotions from overflowing to its breaking point.  _

_ “Beomgyu,” The eldest called out from where he was sitting. “Please tell us.” _

_ “I’m  _ fine _.” he whined out in response. He wasn’t fine really.  _

_ Their hearts grew heavier as the hour passed by and the door wouldn’t open. Perhaps he’d locked Soobin out of the room yet again- one of the antics he liked to play on him. But the occasional sobs said otherwise. Beomgyu, ever since they met, always liked to keep his problems hidden away in the locker of his heart, never letting it open unless it was to pour out emotions into his songs. But that was about it. He’d suffer in silence without letting out a hint about his grief.  _

_ It was a bad habit he hadn’t realized he developed until too late. Maybe it was his circle of friends in the past- who knew? He had been the latest to the group but very welcomed. His talents— so striking that he was put in the debut group almost immediately but that also came with the price of having to level up to the standards of the trainees who’d been there for years. It had been tough catching up with the others. Slowly but surely he was getting there. But there were times where he felt as though he slipped one step up the stairs bringing him all the way down- today was one of those days.  _

_ It was gnawing him up on the inside- like someone was screaming in his ears- ‘You’re not enough. You are worthless. You are just here for the face. You don’t think hard work is going to be the only thing getting you up there, are you?’ _

_ It hurt. Everything hurt. His ears were ringing. He wanted to pull out his hair as he drowned in his own misery. The silence around him was deafeningly loud. So loud that he didn’t hear the sound of the key being put into the lock. Or the sound of the click when it was opened. Or the sound of the careful footsteps making its way towards him.  _

_ He didn’t notice anything until a warm hand placed itself on his- he didn’t realize they had been gripping his locks a little too hard. His thumb lightly caressed the back of his hand and his other hand rubbed his arms in a soothing manner, loosening his grip and his hands fell to his sides.  _

_ Head hung low, he refused to make eye contact with the boy before him, Kai.  _

_ The younger boy’s hand cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears from his tear-stricken face. His nose was red from the hours of crying.  _

_ “You look cute, hyungie.” and he did. His long lashes seemed pretty despite being wet from tears. His nose and cheeks were an adorable shade of pink. His long, beautiful locks were messy, but that only added to the beauty that he was.  _

_ Beomgyu smacked the back of his hand weakly. “Shut up,” the younger only giggled and gripped his hands in between his palms, bringing them closer to his chest.  _

_ “I’m not lying. How do you look so pretty even in this state?” _

_ “I don’t.” _

_ “Where’s the confident Beom-hyung I knew? Did an alien take him away and left this duplicate piece in his stead?” At this the corner of his lips unturned to give him a small smile. "Not too shabby of them."  _

_ Returning the smile back, the taller boy softly brushed his fingers through the other’s unkempt hair removing the stray hairs away from his eyes. Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact, momentarily forgetting about his insecurities basking in his presence.  _

_ Taking his chance, Kai placed a chaste kiss on his eyes not caring if they were still a little tear stained. The former’s breathing hitched at that, frozen in his place with eyes now wide open to meet the warm gaze of the other. They were impossibly close- he could feel the heat radiating off the boy.  _

_ ‘Was he also able to hear the thumping of his heart racing in his chest?’ _

_ Kai pulled him close against his chest, setting his head in the crook of his neck while he rested his chin on top of his head in a comfortable silence. _

_ He wrapped his lean arms around the bigger boy, finally letting down his guard. The walls around his heart slowly crumbled and before he could even realize, his eyes began to water again. His chest tightened and it felt suffocating- hard to breath. Hard to see what was around him. It was hard. Hazy. Difficult.  _

_ That was until a pair of lips brushed against his own with the most gentle of touch- the softness of a feather tickling his lips. Time seemed to have stopped ticking and the ground underneath them disappeared as he leaned in again to press another ghost of a kiss on his cheek dusted pink; then another on his forehead. _

_ He pulled back, checking the elder's expression for any sign of doubt. There wasn’t. The only difference was that the boy only turned an extra shade of pink, looking up at him through his wet lashes and glossy eyes.  _

_ Beomgyu looked for uncertainty in the younger’s orbs. He knew Kai had been facing issues of a similar pain. He knew because he’d noticed when he would take longer in the bathroom and returned with slightly puffy eyes.  _

_ The thing between them, it was so beautiful. They didn’t need words; they communicated through the warmth of their gaze and the gentle touches. It was enough for them to understand the depth and an eternity of feelings.  _

_ It was only them. Only the two of them basking in the presence of one another.  _

_ They didn’t find the need to exchange words because they knew-  _

_ They notice each other. They love each other. _

_ - _

While the younger was still busy complaining about his ‘rash decision’, the elder one of the two walked his way to their fridge and grabbed the first thing he saw - a tangerine - and stuffed it whole into the former’s mouth, forcing him to shut up. "Eat tangerines and stop complaining. Apparently, they make you look younger-” he settled down on the couch making himself comfy before Kai playfully hit his shoulder.

“For your information, I  _ am  _ young.”

He crossed his hands in front of his chest and huffed a pout. Beomgyu tried not to look at the boy but it was too hard to resist him. His heart instantly melted as his eyes met the pure innocence reflected in his. 

“Oh, please, don’t give me that look,” he pulled the maknae by the arm and made him sit next to himself, rubbing his cheek against his, squishing him. “Why are you so  _ cute _ ?”

“Hyung, you’re squeezing the life out of me now.”

At that, he let go of the boy but not before placing a small peck to his cheek, still sticking close to him. He took the tangerine from his hands and replaced it with the remote, “You pick today, we can watch anything.”

Kai gave him a look raising his brows, “ _ Anything _ ?”

Feeding the younger a bite of the tangerine he'd just peeled, he said, "Anything."

-

Let's just say, the two boys ended up watching the Conjuring series because according to the maknae, it was a 'healing experience' resulting in the duo having a relay of Frozen songs to chase away the nightmares and then huddled up like scared kittens cuddling each other to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! i wrote this purely based on my emotions at that time and didn't think too much about the plot. 
> 
> I needed beomkai so i wrote it to quench myself haha jk but i really hope you liked it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated~ 
> 
> follow me on twt @ggukslaugh and my cc @mabuchigyuu


End file.
